SheDevil
by Novella100
Summary: 1.Looking back, I realize our mistake. We assumed that we were the same because we had the same face. Take away our identical masks, and what would we be?  To someone who didn't see our face, who would we be? 2.Let's play a game. If you catch me, you win.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kaoru

**Novella100: So, yeah, this is going to be a REALLY LONG story, as both Hikaru and Kaoru fall in love, and there's stuff about Tamaki/Haruhi, Honey and Mori too. **

**Kaoru: What? I thought this was about me and Hikaru!**

**Novella100: You're not the most important people in the world, guys. **

**Hikaru: We are too each other... **

**Kaoru: Hikaru... **

**Novella100: Cut it out, guys. **

**Hikaru: Ohh... **

**Novella100: I'm warning you, the- **

** Fangirls: Kyaaa! **

**Hikaru: Run, Kaoru! **

**Kaoru: They're gaining on us! **

** Novella100:-fan-girls will spot you. I did warn them.  
><strong>

_I watched other kids running around, laughing and playing. A wisp of envy floated towards me. Hikaru reached over and clamped a hand over mine, and I felt better. Why was I feeling lonely? I had Hikaru here, my other half. And everyone else was an idiot, anyway._

"_Hey? Do you want to play?" A voice asked, and I looked at the girl in front of us. I wasn't sure who she was, because dark hair flopped in front of her face. It didn't matter anyway, because she wasn't sure who I was, was she? _

"_Only if you play the 'Which One is Hikaru?' Game." Hikaru and I say in synchronization. It's a line we've practiced many times. The girl is silent for a minute, and we stare at her. _

"_I think that you're Hikaru…" She says, pointing to the twin-who-is-not-me. "So you're Kaoru!" She finishes triumphantly. _

"_Wrong." The girl is quiet, and her arm flops uselessly at her side. I sense an apology in the air, and I feel a sudden urge to stop her from saying anything else. "Are you stupid?" I ask, and Hikaru says the same thing, but he's a little late, and his voice lacks the sharpness in my tone. She hardens, and runs away, little choking noises coming from her. _

_Hikaru looks at me out of the corner of his eye and whispers, "She did get it right, Kaoru."  
>"She was just guessing. They always guess." <em>

_Now, looking back, I realize our mistake. We always assumed that we were the same because we had the same face. _

_But take away our identical masks, and what would we look like?  
>To someone who didn't see our face, who would we be?<em>

"So, Haruhi, you've finally confessed to Tono, eh?" I ask Haruhi, nudging her playfully. She blushes a deep red, and mutters for me to shut up. Sigh. She's no fun if she's so cute like this.

Hikaru grunts, and looks away. I bit me lip, worrying about my twin. He doesn't give affection easily, I know, and I'm not sure how long it will take him to get over Haruhi. After all, the last time we liked someone as much as this was with our old nurse, and I think that had left a scar that wasn't quite going to fade. I might have moved on from Haruhi, but Hikaru felt stronger. Too strong, perhaps.

I'm shaken from my thoughts as a girl rams into me, and stumbles. "Oh!" She cries, tottering, and I reach out to grab her. Hauling her up, I ask, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." She says, blowing upward at dark hair flopping into her face. "Serves me right for heading off to Tokyo for a year. Come back, and I'm completely lost." She laughs quietly to herself, and her laugh sounds like a sob, but bubbly and happy. Then she asks a question that throws me off guard.

"Where are you?"  
>"Here." Hikaru says, and turns her slowly so she's facing us. Her eyes are blue, like the sky, but there's a strange fogginess in them, and they look eerily empty. Hikaru grins at her, and I feel like I should remember her, but I can't look away from those cloud-covered eyes.<p>

"Hey, Muki! Lost, huh?" Hikaru laughs, and I remember the dark haired girl who was, if possible, just as secluded as we were in middle school. Muki smiles, and I find that her cloudy eyes are suddenly much less important. "Hikaru? Kaoru? You've changed, haven't you?" I think she's referring to the fact that two years ago, neither of us would bother helping her up, handicaps aside. Her nonchalant, almost sarcastic tone makes me feel embarrassed, and I see Hikaru is blushing slightly too.

"Hey, Muki! Long time, no…oh…" Shouts a boy passing by, and although Muki raises a hand as he starts to speak, her smile is cold. Haruhi is still standing there, silently confused and mesmerized by Muki's eyes.

"Hey, I'm just going to call home and see if I can bring Kimiko, OK?" She says, and turns and walks away. I smile slightly as I watch her. She walks so calmly and confident, and unless you look closely you wouldn't notice her hand trailing slowly against the wall, making sure she doesn't stray too far away.

When she's out of earshot, Haruhi turns to me and says, "What's up with her?" She talks in a hushed tone, and I roll my eyes. Of course, if Haruhi was to display any tact at all it would be towards Muki.

"She used to come here, to Ouran, but before High School started she when away to Tokyo for some treatment." I say.

"Treatment for what? What's wrong with her eyes?"

"Although she doesn't look it, Muki's blind. Always has been."  
>Haruhi is silent for a moment, and then she says softly, "Poor her." I stay silent. Hikaru voices my opinion instead, saying, "It doesn't matter if she's blind or not. All we care about is how she treats <em>us.<em>"  
>"Hikaru! How horrible!"<p>

We shrug.

"Don't you feel any sympathy at all?"  
>"One-it wouldn't be sympathy, it would be empathy…" Hikaru starts.<br>"…And no, we don't. Really, she doesn't matter that much to us because there's no way she can ever tell us apart." I say. "What's the point? She's a boring toy."

Haruhi frowns, and looks at the direction Muki went in. "Well, I'm going to try and include her."  
>"You do that."<p>

Hikaru's gaze follows her, and a small sigh escapes him. I smile sadly at his wistful expression, wishing that I could make it better. I reach out and clamp my hand on his. The twin-who-is-not-me, Hikaru, turns his head slightly and smiles. "You did the right thing, letting Tamaki have her." I say softly.

"I know. I still wish I had a chance."

"You do have a chance. Maybe they'll fight, and break up. In fact, if that happened, if they just stopped loving each other, then you could have Haruhi without anyone being hurt. Perfect, eh?"

"I'm far from perfect."  
>"Doesn't matter to me."<p>

Hikaru and I turn to each other, and grin. I loop my arm over his shoulder, saying, "And we have got to use that line in the Host Club sometime."

I get want I want-a laugh. Chuckling, Hikaru starts planning our next sketch. "Perhaps we could add something about how we both feel like our love is both redeeming and yet maiming?"

"Perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Muki

**Muki: Wow, that last chapter was short, wasn't it?  
>Novella100: Yeah, I guess it was.<strong>

**Muki: No, I mean, it was really short.**

**Novella100: Well, it wasn't-**

**Muki: Like, really, really short.**

**Novella100: Look, can you-**

**Muki; Shamefully short. Shockingly-**

**Novella100: I should have made it so you were mute. **

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin? I thought about them as I walked, one hand trailing against the wall so I wouldn't get lost again. They had changed. The Kaoru I had known wouldn't have stopped me from falling, the Hikaru wouldn't have been so friendly. I suppose that was a good thing, but still, I hoped they hadn't changed too much. Despite their awful manners and hostility, I had been fond of the twins. Their aloof behavior had always matched my own. While we hadn't been friends, I enjoyed being in their company, even if I was sure the feeling wasn't mutual. They were arrogant, and snobby, and, if I was honest, much more interesting than the others.

I pause as the wall runs out, and I cock my head, listening. The loud talk and thunder of feet is gone, and I worry slightly that I may have missed the bell for class. But only slightly. I can't find class without my guide dog, can I? I grope around in my purse for my phone, and pull out a small, smooth shape. I flick it open, and feel the ridged numbers on the keys. Tapping a few, to lift the phone to my ear-hoping it's the right way up-and listen. Three rings, and my maid 'n' aid picks up the phone.  
>"Hello? Mistress Muki?"<br>"Ayaka, please. From now on I order you to call me Muki, alright? Plain old Muki."

"As you wish, plain old Muki." I laugh at that. I'm always told that people can never tell if I'm laughing or crying. Personally, I think that I'm always laughing, even when I'm crying, and that's all the explanation anyone should ever need.

"Ayaka! Could you please bring Kimiko over?"

"I thought you didn't need a guide dog. You said you could remember the school perfectly well."  
>"I can. But they must have changed the whole structure of the building now, because I have no idea where I am. I <em>think<em>I'm outside the Left Wing Library."

"Left Wing Library, rough guess. Got it. I'll go get Kimiko and be right over, OK?"  
>"Don't be late."<p>

I snap my phone shut and drop it back into by bag. I sigh and lean back, listening. In one far off room, I can hear the dull monotone of a teacher, and I'm grateful I'm not in class at this moment. I focus on the sounds outside instead, listening to the wind and the rustle of leaves. Leaves are green, I know. I've also been told it's the color of growth and hope and new things. It's one of the colors of the ocean. I've always thought that green must be the color that goes with springtime and wet leaves and the feel of dirt running through your fingers. That's my green.

Two voices start to come close. "Hikaru? Hey, wait for me! What's wrong?"

"Sorry, Kaoru. Look, I just…I'd like some times alone, if it's OK with you?" I can hear the regret and frustration in Hikaru's voice, and it surprises me. Those two have never been apart, as far as I can tell. Kaoru, when he speaks, sound understanding and careful, like he's talking to a young child.

"OK, Big Brother."

"Thanks, Kaoru."

The heavier set of footsteps walks off, and the lighter ones come towards me. The sound stops, and I know that Kaoru must have seen me. He starts walking again. "Hey, Muki. Why aren't you in class?"

"Can't find it. You?"  
>"Hikaru wanted to skive. Do you expect me to let him go off alone?" I wonder what his expression looks like.<br>"You just did let him go off alone."  
>"Well, yeah, but he wanted to."<p>

"Why?"

"You probably heard. He wanted time by himself."  
>"And?"<br>"And what?"  
>"And everything you've said so far has been about what Hikaru wants. Because, of course, Hikaru is The Center Of The World." I say dryly. Kaoru is quiet, and I think I've offended him.<br>"For me, he is. That's what it's like when you love someone." I know he's expecting me to coo or squeal, or act repulsed by what he's said. But it's nothing new to me. The twins care more about each other than anyone else…all anyone has to do is pay a bit of attention to know that. I'm quiet for a few minutes before asking,

"Where are we?"  
>"What, now? We're somewhere around the South Block." I swear under my breath. "Shoot. Ayaka will be looking for me for ages."<br>"Ayaka?"  
>"She's my maid 'n' aid. That means she's like my…assistant."<br>"Right. She helps you because you can't see."  
>"Right. She escorts me, sometimes. And she sorts out things I can't do myself, like appointments."<br>"She helps you with everything?"  
>"No." The tone comes out sharper than I meant it. "She helps me with whatever I want her to help me with. I'm perfectly capable to do whatever I like. I'm blind, not completely helpless." He's quiet, and I feel his eyes look over me.<br>"What?" I ask, uncomfortable. He laughs and I realize I've never heard the twins laugh before. It's a nice sound.

"Sorry, I've made you uncomfortable, haven't I? But you're so easy to read. You don't control your expressions at all."  
>"How am I supposed to know what expressions I'm making? I can't see them."<p>

"I guess you couldn't. Where you born blind?"  
>"Yes. You know, this is the longest conversation I've ever had with you."<p>

"I suppose it is. We never were very nice."  
>"That's alright be me. I liked you anyway." That surprises Kaoru, I can tell. But before he can say anything, I feel the thundering of four paws and a voice shouts out, "No! Kimiko! Bad girl!" Kaoru's hands fasten over my shoulder, ready to catch me if I fall, but he doesn't have too. Kimiko stops in front of me, and I ruffle her fur affectionately. She gives a bark and Ayaka's light little footsteps run to me.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Muki." She says breathlessly. I laugh at her, and she giggles too. Even Kaoru joins in.  
>"Don't worry about it." Ayaka hands me the lead for Kimiko, and I wave goodbye to Kaoru before he can ask anything.<p>

After a while, I've found my next classroom. I apologize to my teacher, and as soon as I mention the words 'guide dog' he stops being annoyed, acts embarrassed and tells me to sit down. I walk slowly, counting out the desks before I stop at the third, and slide into a sheet.  
>"Now, please open your books to page two hundred and fifty." Announces the teacher. The person I'm sitting next to leans forward and whispers softly,<br>"Do you want me to read the page out fro you?" It's Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru's friend. A girl, I think.

"Don't bother." I take out a small ball and toss it lazily in the air, while Kimiko returns it into my palm.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to the lesson?" Haruhi asks, and I hear the frown in her voice.

"Why? What's this about, anyway?"  
>"We're studying the Ancient Greeks."<p>

"Did it. My private tutor is _way_ahead of the school system." Haruhi is silent for a minute and then asks,

"What are you doing at lunch today?"  
>"I have no idea."<br>"In that case, why don't you come with me to Music Room Three? There's a…club…there, that you might find interesting." I consider. I know she's just asking me because she's sorry for the poor little blind girl, but I really don't have anything to do at lunch.

"Fine. But you're showing me the way, OK?"  
>"OK."<p>

Well, at least something is going to happen today.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hikaru

**Hikaru: Come on, you have to say it!**

**Novella100: Don't want to. **

**Hikaru: Say it!**

**Novella100: No! **

**Hikaru: Look, just say 'I do not own Ouran Host Club'. OK?  
>Novella100: I do not own Ouran Host Club…<strong>

**Hikaru: See? That wasn't so bad!  
>Novella100: But I DO own the characters of Muki, Kimiko and Ayaka! Ha! So there!<strong>

**Hikaru: Well…it's progress…**

Haruhi was late. Again.

Tono was freaking out about Haruhi being late. Again.

Kyoya was adding another 100 yen to Haruhi's debt for being late. Again.

Honey was eating too much cake. Again.

We were all dressed in ridiculous costumes. Again.

It's a small wonder that I was bored.

"Hey, guys?" Haruhi's voice calls from the other side of the door. "Get into position, I've got a guest."

Wait, a guest? She couldn't have convinced…

"Right, everyone, positions!" Tamaki cries, and we all hurry. Today, of course, we're all dressed in Egyptian costumes. "And…open the door!" Haruhi enters, and behind her is Muki. I can't believe that Haruhi managed to persuade her to come.

"What's going on?" She asks, and Haruhi's giggling madly. Of course. Muki can't see out costumes. Tamaki runs forward and grabs her hand, and I suddenly worry that he's going to offend her.

"Princess," He breaths, "It's an honor to have such a beautiful maiden here in our presence. We are the humble and contrite Host Club, where handsome young men entertain equally good-looking young ladies." He blinks as a finger pokes him in the forehead and pushes his face away. He staggers, shocked, and I snigger.

"I don't set much store by looks. And I don't like people being that close." Muki says calmly, although I can see a look of irritation in her face. She lifts her head, and Tamaki sees her flawed eyes for the first time. He stutters slightly, and Kaoru steps forward.  
>"Hello, Muki. This is, as Milord says, the Host Club. Tono over there is our President." I turn to Tamaki. "Milord, shut your mouth or bugs are going to fly in there. This is Muki; she's in our class. She's blind." Tamaki is still in a state of shock, so I leave him too it.<p>

"Hikaru? Kaoru? I didn't think this is the sort of thing you'd be interested in." Muki laughs. She's always laughing. I shake my finger in her face, but she doesn't blink.  
>"There's a lot you don't know about us, missy."<p>

"Clearly. Haruhi, are you a guest here?"

"A guest?" Haruhi blushes and waves her hands around helplessly. "No, no, I'm a host."

"A host? But…"

Kaoru shushes her and places a long finger against her lips. "Not here, OK?" Muki doesn't look happy, but at that moment, Milord decided to regain control of the situation. Perfect timing, Milord.

"Princess, I'm so sorry I offended you." I see Muki mouth the words, _jerk_, and I stifle a laugh. Tamaki leans closer and whispers, "But how very right you are, about how looks don't matter. After all, beauty is inside, is it not? And nothing is more beautiful than-"

Muki steps backward into Kaoru. "Personal space, please." Kaoru pulls a puppy face and strokes Muki's hair consolingly. I walk over and lay a hand against her cheek.

"Milord, don't be so perverted." We say together. Kaoru yelps and steps away from Muki, who's grinning. I look at my twin. "Kaoru, what's-" a sharp heel slams onto my toe, and I jump away. Muki is smirking to herself, and I rub my toe.

"Little devil." I growl, and she giggles.

"Takes one to know one, Hikaru." Behind me, Kaoru lets out a little moan, and I spin around. "Hikaru, she hurt me." He whimpers, and I dodge to his side. Tilting his face up, I say quietly, "Don't worry, little brother. I won't let her do it again." The surrounding girls squeal, and Muki says in a tone crossed between amusement and confusion, "What are they doing?"  
>"Twincest." Haruhi answers.<p>

"Twincest? Really?" Muki asks, and starts to giggle. "I wish I could see this."

Honey runs up to Muki and grabs the edge of her skirt. "Muki, do you want to come eat some cake with me?" Muki blinks, and places a hand on top of Honey's blond head. "How old are you?" She mutters.

"I'm eighteen! I look…seem really young, don't I?"

"You sure do."

"Come on! Let's eat cake!" Honey squeals, and pulls Muki along with him. I watch as Honey chatters, introducing her to Tamaki and Usa-chan. She holds the bunny gently and talks, but never looks at anyone, never picks something up without feeling around cautiously first. It must be hard, being blind.

I surprise myself with the thought. I've never really thought about what it would be like but now I've started, I can't stop. How would you have any confidence? How would you remember people and places so easily? Muki is so independent, I've never thought about how much effort goes into that independence. I feel a stab of guilt as I remember what she said when we met earlier today. _You__'__ve__changed,__haven__'__t__you?_ We'd never treated Muki very nicely…we'd never treated anyone nicely. But Muki had always smiled at us, and laughed even when we were insulting her. She was too good-natured, I decided.

"Hey, Hikaru!" Kaoru called, and I turned around as her tossed my a green beret. "Come on, let's play a game!" I grinned and jammed to hat on my head.

"What do you want to play?" The girls yelled eagerly,

"The 'Which One is Hikaru?" Game!" I saw Muki cock her head to one side, listening intently. Hikaru and I 'shuffle' and then I sprang to the left side of the room, while Kaoru ran to the right.

"Is Karou on the left?" I asked playfully,

"Or is Hikaru on the right?" Kaoru finished. We laughed, and shook our fingers. "No guessing!" Each girl was silent as they tried to figure out who was who. I saw Muki open her mouth, and I knew she was about to guess. But she'd never get it-she couldn't even see us.

"Hikaru is on the left. Kaoru, you're too the right." Muki says triumphantly.

"Wrong." I say happily. I freeze and look at Muki, who has a smirk on her face.

"Wrong…"  
>"How did you guess?" Kaoru demanded. "You can't see us."<p>

"I don't tell people apart from their faces. I learn people from their voices, their actions, and what you could call their aura…a bit like a six sense, I guess." Muki says. "I could tell you apart after a week. You might look the same-I don't know. But you are _not_identical." I frown as I consider this.

"Wait…you could always tell us apart, even in middle school?" Kaoru asks, his eyebrows knit together. "Why didn't you say so?" Muki's answer is flat and sharp, unlike her normal bubbly voice.

"I did, once. But you cheat. And I don't play with cheaters." She says this last line with a giggle in her voice.

_I can feel the vibrations of the other children as the run around, playing. I want to join them, but I can't. This new maid is strict, and won't listen when I tell her I can do things myself. No one ever listens. _

_I can feel the Hitachiin brothers sitting on a bench near me…hostility radiates off them. Are they lonely, too? Perhaps I could talk to them, even if I can't play. I totter over, carefully counting out steps until I reach them. _

"_Hey? Do you want to play?" I ask. I can feel the warmth of hair in my face, and I wonder briefly if they can see me under all the hair. Perhaps I am a huge ball of hair, I don't know. The longing to see me face fills me, before I shake it away and listen to the twins answer. _

"_Only if you'll play the 'Which One is Hikaru? Game." They answer. I listen to their voices. Kaoru speaks with a breath of warmth. Hikaru is colder. I lift my arm uselessly-I have no idea if I'm pointing at the right one. _

"_I think that you're Hikaru…so you're Kaoru!" _

"_Wrong. Are you stupid?" They say quickly, but Kaoru is speaking too fast for Hikaru to keep up. They're lying, then. Well, if they'll cheat, I won't play. I smile as I think of what they would do if they knew that I knew they were lying._

_I turn around and walk away, giggling. Somehow, I feel like I've pulled a joke on the twins. One day, they'll be sorry for cheating at their game. They will. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kaoru

_**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has added SheDevil to their Story Alert, commented, added SheDevil to they're Favorite lists, or just bothered to look at this annoying story thing that keeps popping up. Yay! Only reason I haven't said thanks earlier was because, well, I'll let Kaoru tell you.**_

**Kaoru: So you still haven't gotten ANY comment at all? Wow, you're worse at writing than I thought. **

**Novella100: (My subconscious mind is so encouraging). No. **

**Kaoru: And you've checked you're email and everything?  
>Novella100: No, I…wait, what? <strong>

**Kaoru: Well, you know, you get these emails that tell you when someone's read you're story or something. **

**Novella100: Emails…**

**Kaoru: Do you ever check you're email, Novella?  
>Novella100: Well, you know…once a month, perhaps. <strong>

**Kaoru: You're hopeless. Hopeless.**

**Novella100: Excuse me! I'm off to check my email.**

**Kaoru: She's worse than Tamaki sometimes.**

**Novella100: I heard that! **

_**A/N: Yeah…I'm not very smart sometimes. **_

_Three weeks later. Muki has become good friend with the Host Club, as expected. She is especially fond of the twins. Tamaki, with his constant references to beauty, inner and outer, dives Muki crazy. Tamaki still refers to himself as 'Daddy'. Honey eats too much cake. There is new fan, Izumi, who spends most of her time with the Host club. Muki is still blind. Slowly, but surely, things are changing…_

"So, Muki, we still haven't been invited to your house. Any reasons why?" I ask happily, tucking her under my shoulder.

"You never expressed an interest until now." She says mildly. Hikaru is still looking at Haruhi and I let my expression flicker to worry for a minute. Hikaru's sinking deeper here, and I don't know what I can do to stop it. She and Tamaki are together now, after all.

"What's going on?" Muki asks, and I look around. Two teachers are having a 'heated discussion' with a girl who looks about our age. Instead of the yellow school uniform, she's wearing ripped jeans and a tee-shirt that has what I think is something very rude. This isn't typical of Ouran, and I walk closer, guiding Muki. As we get closer, I take a look at the girl. She has caramel colored skin and dark brown hair tied into two long bunches either side of her head. As the first teacher yells at her, she examines her nails and looks uninterested. Hikaru and Haruhi have walked over to join us as we watch.

"Rosa! Where is you're school uniform?" Thunders the teacher. The girl, Rosa, looks up innocently.

"My uniform? It was eaten, _señor._"  
>"Eaten?"<br>"_Sí,__señor_. By my hamster. He just _loves_yellow."  
>"I see. And I suppose this is the hamster who has frequently eaten you're homework, school forms and school supplies, too?"<br>"How did you guess, _señor_? _Sí,_my hamster also has a taste for homework. Can't say I understand it, but…is something wrong, _señor_? You're face is turning purple."

It had. I could see the teacher inflate with rage, like a bullfrog. Rosa, while holding a innocent expression, had something mischievous hovering behind her eyes. The teacher sighs and shakes his head.

"Rosa. I thought, after being expelled form you're second school…we were being kind, taking you after what happened."

"I've already said, the lighter didn't belong to me!" She cries out. "Technically, it was my sister's."

"I'll talk to the Chairman. Unfortunately, it's likely that you might end up suspended."  
>"Do you're worst, senor. I'm not the one who deals with my father's temper in situations like this. If I was…well, I'd be more worried." She says, flashing a blinding grin. Next to me, Muki giggles slightly. She likes this girl, I can tell. But I can see the teacher pale slightly as Rosa makes the threat, and I wonder whom her father is.<p>

"Rosa Diablo, class 2-C. Her mother is Spanish, although her father is Italian. The Diablo family has money and power, but a bad reputation. I believe her family has been criminals for years, with close relations to organizations like the Mafia." I turn around and there's Kyoya, black notebook in hand. I knew it. He's a mind reader.

"Right, Muki. Back to our subject of discussion-your house." Hikaru asks, once we're in the Host Club Clubroom.

"Oh, you can come around when you want. I assume Kyoya has my address." Everyone turns to look at Kyoya, who pushes his glasses further up his nose.  
>"Well, of course I have Muki's address. What do you take me for?" Apparently, some kind of freaky all-knowing being. I look around and se that everyone else is thinking the same.<p>

"Right, well, we'll come over tomorrow, then. In fact…" I say, and Hikaru joins in. "Let's make it a sleepover!"

"A sleepover?" Haruhi asks skeptically. "Can't." I pull a puppy face, but Hikaru looks really disappointed. Quickly, I turn to Honey and Mori. "What about you guys?"

"Takashi and I might be a little late, because we have to train." Pipes up Honey. "But we can come, can't we?" He asks, looking at Mori, who nods.

Tamaki looks up, hopeful. I shake my finger. "No, no, Milord. We're not having any prevents like you coming _close_to Muki at night."  
>"Taking advantage of a poor blind girl? What are you thinking?" Cries Hikaru. Tono blushes, and curls up into a little ball, muttering to himself. The corner of gloom. Fantastic.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kaoru

**Muki: So, Novella, I've been meaning to ask…why am I blind?  
>Novella100: Huh? Oh, I thought it might be interesting, you know…<strong>

**Muki: No, I mean, _why_am I blind? Like, what's wrong with me?  
>Hikaru: Yeah, Novella, what's wrong with Muki? <strong>

**Kaoru: You didn't just make something up, did you? Because that would be really unprofessional of you. **

**Novella100: Uh, I…excuse me for a minute. **

**Hikaru: She's looking for something on the Internet. **

**Kaoru: She's not going to find anything. 'Cloudy eyes', really?  
>Novella100: Ha! Look at this! 'Cataracts' are a CLOUDING in the lens of the eye, and can CAUSE BLINDING! Exactly Muki's symptoms! Ha!<strong>

**Kaoru: OK, OK.**

**Novella100: I win! In your face! Ha! So there! Ha!**

**Hikaru: Man, _this_is the author we're stuck with?**

**Novella100: I'm the winner! I'm right! I'm the winner! **

I pressed the doorbell again and again. The door yanks open, and Muki's maid, Ayaka is standing there, frowning slightly. "Stop playing with the doorbell." She says in clipped tones. Her face softens slightly as she recognizes me. "Oh, are you Mistress Muki's friends? She asks. From another room, a voice yells,

"Don't call me Mistress!" Hikaru, Ayaka and I grin. Ayaka shows us in, and points at a room at the end of the hallway.  
>"<em>Muki<em>is in there." I thank her, and Hikaru and I run forward. Before we reach the door, Muki pulls it open. She's smiling, and her long black braid is pinned up. Over her clothes she's wearing a long apron and she has a smudge of clay on her cheek.

"Hey! I was just making some pottery. It's a hobby of mine." She says, opening the door wider so we can come in. I gape slightly as I look around the room. Bright, clashing colors swirl around on the walls, and the whole room looks like someone painted it blind. It probably was. But the whole room has a funny sort of grace too it. In the middle, a pottery wheel and stool sits, with a lump of clay that looks like it's about to be molded into something.

"Can we watch?" Hikaru asks.

"Sure." Muki replies, and goes to sit on the stool. She moves with a confidence she doesn't have at school, and I assume it's because she knows this room so well.

The pottery wheel starts spinning, and Muki's hands start to mold the clay and it started to shape into a long necked vase. She worked slowly at first, but then got faster. I started at her face as she concentrated, mesmerized. She looked so happy, being able to create something like this. This whole room seemed to reflect a side of Muki I hardly ever saw. A wild, creative, colorful side.

"Can I have a go?" I asked Muki, and she turned her head in my direction.

"Sure, just put you're hands over mine." I reach over and follow her movements as she shapes the pottery. Hikaru laughs at us, and says,

"I want a go!" He reaches over, but six hands are too much for the pottery, and as we fight for space it topples and smashes. Hikaru and I freeze, staring at horror at Muki. Will she be cross?

Muki bends over, feeling for the pieces, and Hikaru and I rush to help her. "If I had to pick one word to describe you two, 'destructive' would be it. 'Destructive' would definitely be it." I breathe out as I realize she's not mad.

"Don't you mind? We broke your vase." Hikaru asks.

"Sure I mind. But I don't mind that much."

"Wow. You never get mad, do you?"

Muki freezes as I say that, and I think I see a glimmer in her lifeless eyes. She blinks impatiently. She's upset, although I don't know why.

"I'm not always calm, you know. When I was little…I used to throw these horrible tantrums, kicking and screaming. No one could come near me when I was like that. I got so _frustrated_when I couldn't see. So I'd have these horrible rages." Hikaru and I are silent, and I can't imagine clam, controlled Muki losing her cool like that.

"And then, if I wasn't in a rage, I'd be so depressed. I'll admit it; I've considered suicide before. Around seven years old. But you can't just give up, can you?" She says.

"I mean, sure, I can't see. But I can imagine things, can't I? And I can do so much more than most people expect. I'm really independent." Muki finishes. She blinks slightly, as if she's forgotten we were there. She smiles.

"Anyway, when are the other's coming?"

The rest of the host Club, minus Haruhi and Kyoya, arrive. I can see instantly that Tamaki makes a huge hit with Ayaka, something Muki doesn't look to happy about. We play some 'commoner'

games, including Hikaru's suggestion, Blind Man's Buff. Everyone looks disapproving when he suggests it, but Muki enjoys the game more than any others. Partly because she wins every time, I think.

We're all sleeping in the living room, because Tamaki insists it's more 'commoner-like'. "Trying to get close to Muki at night, Milord? I ask, but I don't mean anything. No one's going to try anything funny, as Kimiko, Muki's giant German Shepard, is staying in the room.

Muki is sitting on the sofa, brushing her long black hair. She's already in nightclothes, fleece trousers and a vest top. I watch her brushing her hair so it falls like a shimmering waterfall. Despite the odd, empty eyes, Muki is really pretty. Her smile, her laugh…I frown slightly as I think this. What am I doing? I've never thought like that, not even around Haruhi. I don't look at Muki again until we fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Honey

**Kaoru: Wait, why does Honey get a chapter?**

**Hikau: Yeah, he's a main character…he's just part of the supporting cast. **

**Novella100:Isn't that _you?_**

**Kaoru & Hikaru: Quiet. You don't own Ouran High School Host Club, anyway. **

**Novella100: Oh, you two are going to drive me crazy! **

**Kaoru: Hate to break it to you, but you _are_crazy. **

**Hikaru: Yeah, you talk to us, don't you? And technically, we're just fragments of your imagination. **

**Kaoru: And you can't even _control_us properly. Man, how sad. **

**Novella100:…I hate you. **

A scream woke me. It wrenched through the air, and I jolted away. I looked around for the source of the shriek, and my eyes locked on Muki, who was thrashing and trembling. Before I could move Kaoru was up, his hand wrapped around Muki's thrashing wrists. He leaned in close, and shushed her, whispering things. I strained my ears and heard Muki choke "Kaoru? Am…am I awake, or still dreaming?" Kaoru chuckled and hugged her.  
>"You're awake. Why, do you dream about me?" Muki giggled, and the sobered.<p>

"Sometimes I can't tell. Everything's always so dark." Then she started to sob again, and beat her fists uselessly on Kaoru's chest.

"I hate it! I hate it!" She cried. Kaoru caught her hands and she writhed, spitting at him. I was shocked, seeing clam, controlled Muki act like this. But if Kaoru was alarmed, he didn't show it. As Muki's hand clawed his face, he grabbed her and held her still.

"Stop, it, you little spitfire!" Muki whimpered a little, and Kaoru's voice softened.  
>"Is this one of you're famous rages, then?" Muki exhaled loudly, and laid her head on his chest. One arm wrapped around her awkwardly, and a hand stroked her hair. Briefly, I wondered, was this just Kaoru comforting Muki, or was there something more? They stayed like that for a while, and then Kaoru whispered,<p>

"If you had a nightmare, you can come sleep with Hikaru and me. Maybe it would help?" Muki nodded woodenly, and Kaoru helped her up and carried her over to the wide mattress that the twins were sleeping on. Hikaru grumbled slightly, and muttered,

"Five more minutes."

"Muki had a nightmare. Move over, you idiot!" Hikaru muttered something unintelligible, but I think it was comfort, because Muki smiled in the darkness and murmured, "Thanks, Hikaru."

I snored slightly, so they'd think I was still asleep. Muki would be alright with the twins-I think. Still, when I woke again, I looked over to the twin's bed to make sure Muki was still OK. She looked fine, still nestled under Kaoru's arm. I smiled slightly, and then turned to Mori, who was sleeping on the couch.

"Takashi, wake up!" I cried, tackling him.

"Right, everybody. This is strictly a trip to discover more about the commoners who live in this area." Tamaki said happily. I shifted nervously from one foot to the other. I could see the twins roll their eyes and Muki looked pale. Still, nobody seemed to want to point out that he neighborhood we were in didn't seem very friendly. Even Tamaki looked slightly worried as he registered the broken beer bottles and graffiti. In one spray-painted building, loud voices were thrown back and forth. In a park, some people in hoods were handing cigarettes back and forth, smoking them eagerly.

"Well. Never thought I'd see you in this place, _amigos._" Said an accented voice. Leaning against a pillar was a caramel-skinned girl that I recognized from school. Rosa Diablo, who was in Class 2-C.

"Rosa? What are you doing here?" Asked Hikaru. "You don't live here, do you?"

"Live here? Oh, no, _amigo._But sometimes it's fun to get a little bit of danger, a little bit of excitement. Rich I may be, but I'm still a juvenile delinquent." I could tell that all of us were wildly out of our depth here, and Rosa was enjoying that. "Besides, I had to do an errand for my brother."

"Errand? What sort of errand?" Rosa looks purposely at the hooded teenagers.

"What did you think they were smoking, _amigo?__" _She asks, and I try not to shudder.

A loud ring tone pierces the air and Rosa flips out a black mobile. "Hello?_" _She asks, and pauses to listen. Her mocking smile slips away, to be replaced with a scowl. "_Sí,__Sí,_ I understand. Of course. _Gracias,_constable, I'll be right over." She flips the phone shut and grins at us. "Sorry to cut this talk short, _amigos_, but it seems I have to go. My brother's been arrested, and I have to go collect him from the police station. _Adios.__"_ She turns to leave. Visions of a huge, hulking criminal brother fill my mind, and I look at Tamaki. Instantly, I know that he'll never let us leave without making sure that Rosa gets to her brother safely. I sigh, and as the twins start to complain, we follow Rosa.

We stop outside a run down police station. Rosa knocks on the door, and an overweight man in uniform opens the door. "Hello. I'm here for Pedro Diablo, _por__favor._"

"The Spanish kid? Do you know what that little punk called me?"

"I'm sure it was something bad. My brother?" The overweight policeman snorts.

"Just a minute." He walks inside and a voice yells, "Hey, kid. Your bail's here!" Someone swears, and a brown-haired, scowling child walks out. He's ten, perhaps eleven.

"About time, Rosa." He spits, and I look at Mori in disbelief. What could this little kid have done? Rosa cuffs him on the head and says.

"Smarten up, or I'll tell Madre about this latest arrest. Petty theft? How did you get caught, eh?" I shake my head in astonishment as we walk away. Rosa isn't mad that Pedro committed a crime…she's mad that he got caught. I can hear the twins arguing ferociously with Tamaki, and Muki seems vaguely irritated with everyone. Bickering surrounds Mori and I until we're far away from the police station. Rosa snaps her fingers, and everyone is quiet.

"Right, Pedro. Hand it over." She holds out a hand imperiously and her little brother scowls. Reaching into a holster hidden under his shirt, he yanks out a small pistol. Rosa snatches it and examines the gun as we all stare at the kid who is, apparently, capable of carrying a weapon. Rosa points the gun upward and three gunshots pierce the air. Satisfied, she tucks the gun into her pocket. She turns back to her brother, who has an ugly expression on his face. Once again, she holds out a hand.

"Knife, here." She commands. Slowly, Pedro pulls out a pocketknife and, so fast even I almost miss it, he throws it at Rosa, who ducks. The trembling blade embeds itself in the ground, and the Host Club stares speechlessly at the siblings. Rosa walks over to the knife and pulls it out as Pedro shakes with rage. Rosa chuckles darkly, and says, "Nice try, _amigo._But you have to learn to control that temper of yours."

"Shut up, _hija_." Pedro spits, and I see a flash of pain cross Rosa's face.

"Careful what you say, _amigo._You may be Padre's favorite, but remember…nothing's more dangerous than someone who has nothing to lose." Rosa says, a cruel smile curling across her lips, and Pedro suddenly looks afraid Rosa's ruthless-what's she capable of? She yanks the pocketknife out of the ground, and folds it into her pocket. Smiling at me and the rest of the host Club, Rosa says,

"_Adios,__amigos._ See you at school, eh?" With that, she walks away, Pedro in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rosa

**Hikaru: Hey, Novella. Why is this set after the anime, instead of the manga?  
>Novella100: Well, I think it's easier to write it after the anime, because otherwise I have to explain everything in Boston, etc. <strong>

**Kaoru: But if it WAS set after the manga, what do you think would happen?**

**Novella100: Well…you know those two witch twins in the 7.5 chapter of the manga? I'd probably make them meet you and then blah, blah, blah…*Goes into brainstorm mode*.**

**Hikaru: That's boring.**

**Novella100: WHAT?**

**Kaoru: Yeah, you're ideas suck. **

**Novella100: NO! EVIL TWINS!**

**Hikaru: You know, if you can't think of anything better, we'll have to talk to Hatori Bisco…**

**Kaoru: Seeing as she's the one who actually owns the Host club, anyway.**

**Novella100:…**

**Honey: *Hey,* don't* you* think* you're* being *a* little *cruel*? Novella* looks* heartbroken.***

**Hikaru: She'll be fine. **

**Kaoru: Once she regains consciousness, of course.**

I twirl a lollipop around in my fingers absently, my gaze focused on the shadowed face in front of me. "So, you have a grudge on the Host Club, _amigo?_What did they do, exactly?"  
>"That's irrevelant."<p>

"Oh, never mind, _amigo,_I can guess. It has something to do with your _chica,_doesn't it? She got a fancy to the host Club and left you hanging?" There's no reply, so I know I'm right. I laugh softly, but then sober. "Look, _amigo,_what do you want me to do, exactly?"

"Sabotage. Pose as a guest and ruin them. Crush them. Destroy-"  
>"You really don't like the Hosts, do you? Well, I'd like to help you, but, well…can't work for free. Company rules."<p>

"What do you want, mercenary?"

"Name's Rosa, _amigo._What are you offering?"

"Well, it seems that you're family has had a bit of difficulty with cops recently? Perhaps I could pull some strings, fix that up for you." I freeze as he says that. Pat of me says no, that I shouldn't bother myself with my family's affairs. But…blood is thicker than water, after all. I lean forward and pop the lollipop in my mouth.

"Deal."

Well, from my brief analysis of the host Club, I've come to the conclusion…that they're all utter idiots. This saboteur gig should be easy, I think.

I let my gaze drift from one Host to the other. Right now, I'm sitting at Haruhi's table, pretending to be interested in the dim conversations and mannerisms floating around. Frankly, small talk bores me to death. But really I'm scrutinizing Haruhi, trying to find how much of a threat he is. I decide he's too polite and gentlemanly to actually suspect anything, and doesn't even seem to be very interested in the Host Club. Honey's too childish, despite his reputation as a karate protégé, and Tamaki is, simply put, an idiot. Then there's Muki, the blind girl, whose close friends with the Host Club. I don't think I have to worry much about her.

No, there real threats are the twins, Mori and Kyoya. Mori, naturally, is a fighter, slightly thug like in his behavior. Kyoya is far to smart for my liking, and I know that I'll have to be very careful around him. And out of the twins, Hikaru is more threatening than Kaoru-Kaoru has a gentle air about him, but when I look at Hikaru, I can see a hint of danger, the same look in his eyes is the one I see so often at home. Hikaru is, I suspect, the Host I'll feel most comfortable with.

Some kid runs in, panting. "Mori-sempi! You've been challenged!" He hollers, and everyone in the room stops and stares.

Well, this will be interesting.

Everyone hurries out to the courtyard, where a figure is standing there, dressed in kendo uniform. Somehow, Mori is changed, too. Everyone has been told about this battle, and almost the whole school is out, including teachers. I duck behind s passing student to avoid Mrs. Yashuki, as I'm not exactly in proper school uniform, and I don't want a shouting match, not now, when things are looking this fun.

I can see the host Club standing directly behind Mori, and behind them all of the pathetic fan girls. I roll my eyes as I see how nervous Haruhi and honey look. This is probably just some stupid kid who's challenging Mori for a dare, or something. Mori's going to wipe the floor with them, that's for sure.

Mori centers himself, and nods at his opponent. That's all the encouragement his opponent needs, and he lunges at Mori. Mori blocks the blow, but he skids backwards a little, thrown off balance. His opponent touches the ground, pivots, and lunges again. This time, the blow finds it's mark. I hear a gasp all around me, but I'm too absorbed in this battle to pay much attention. Both are hit several times; both block several times. The advantage changes so quickly I feel like I'm watching a tennis match, back and forth, back and forth.

Finally, the opponent is thrown to the ground, and Mori pins them down. They struggle, but it's too late-Mori wins. People cheer all around me and, just to show support for the opponent, I curse and spit on the floor. Still, I can sense the astonishment all around me. This is, I'm sure, the longest one of Mori's battles ever. And I know everyone, not in the least the Host Club, wants to see this mysterious challenger unmasked, as it were.

Two hands reach up and yank the helmet off. Curly white blond hair emerges, and they shake it back to reveal a oval face and wide, blue eyes. Shock. The mysterious opponent is a girl.

Everyone else stares. I roll my eyes, wondering if they're all so old fashioned here. How many people are going to need therapy for this? A girl who can fight? Impossible!

I'm feeling rather sarcastic, you'll have noticed.

The only one who doesn't have their mouth hanging open is Mori. He gives one of his rare smiles, and says calmly, "Coming to practice tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'll bet you then."  
>"I look forward to it."<p>

I yawn. Now that's over, I guess I'll have to get cracking with this sabotage mission.

And I know just what to do first.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Muki

**Kaoru: Novella, you haven't updated in _ages._**

**Hikaru: Yeah, we're starting to feel forgotten. **

**Novella100: It's not my fault! I also have Boston Hostesses that I'm working on, and I had a bit of writer's block, and, and-**

**Kaoru: Excuses, excuses. **

**Hikaru: Every the procrastinator, eh? **

**Novella100: You two are so irritating. **

**Muki: You are, you know. **

**Novella100: See?  
>Muki: But I love you anyway!<br>Novella100: Not helping….**

"Hey, Muki! Muki!" I smile as I hear Kaoru's voice, pleased I can distinguish it among the other sounds of school mornings. I hear Kaoru laugh beside me, and Kimiko barks happily. "Hey, watch it, Kimiko! Good girl." Kaoru says. I giggle as I feel my guide dog jump around, tugging at the leash. I wait for Hikaru's voice to come, but it never does. I frown, and realize that Kaoru's the only twin here.  
>"Kaoru? Where's Hikaru?" Kaoru sighs softly.<p>

"He's with Haruhi."  
>"And?"<br>"And what?"  
>"What's wrong with that?" I ask, probing for information. Kaoru sighs again, and starts to lead me to the classroom, I assume. For once, I don't mind.<p>

"I'm worried about him. He…still has a bit of a crush on Haruhi, I think."  
>"Still?" I ask. Kaoru chuckles, but there's no humor in the sound.<p>

"We both used to have a soft spot for Haruhi a while ago. She was the first person to tell us apart…well, the first person who told us, anyway." He amends, and nudges me lightly. I ignore it, determined not to let Kaoru change the subject.

"So..."

"So I got over Haruhi a while ago, but Hikaru…hasn't. I don't want him tearing himself up over anything, especially as Haruhi and Tono are together now." I blink. The over-dramatic fool and blunt, oblivious Haruhi are together? Well, they do say opposites attract…

"You don't have to worry about Hikaru." I say lightly. "He'll get over Haruhi soon enough."  
>Kaoru's tone is doubtful. "He will?"<br>"Of course. And, truth be told, he and Haruhi wouldn't make a great pair anyway. Hikaru needs someone who'll keep him on his toes. Haruhi…well, she'll just bore him."

Kaoru's silent for a minute, and I wonder if I've offended him. But then his arrogant laugh comes, and I smile.

"I suppose you're right about that, Muki." He admits ruefully. "Thanks." I giggle and elbow him slightly.

"And you say you know Hikaru well!" I tease. "You worry too much."  
>"I do." Kaoru says seriously, but with an undercurrent of glee in his voice. His hand slips down from my wrist and claps over my hand for a minute, and I tense at the little jolt the connection gives me. But then I relax, and swing our interlinked hands, teasing and laughing with Kaoru.<p>

As soon as I enter the Host Club room, I can tell something's wrong. "What is it? What's happened?" I ask as I take in the shocked silence, the tense atmosphere. Kaoru comes and stands beside me, while Hikaru says hollowly,

"Everything. The whole room…it's completely trashed."

"Graffiti…and the china's all broken…" Honey says, his chirpy voice dulled. I bite my lip nervously, wondering how bad it can be to make happy, upbeat Honey sound so sad. I stretch out my hands and say,

"Well, let's clean up, shall we?" I ask brightly, and then I wince at how out of place my voice sounds. Still, it seems to do the job. Tamaki yells,

"Yeah! Let's clean up!" And Honey giggles and says brightly,

"Come on Takashi, we can be a team together."

I smile to myself and crouch down, feeling around for anything that might litter the floor. Something sharp cuts into my palm, and I gasp in shock.

"Muki? What is it?" Asks Hikaru, sounding concerned.

"I...cut my hand…" I whisper, clutching my palm to my chest. I can feel something wet and warm trickle down my arm. Honey says quietly…

"We need to get you to the infirmary, Muki. You're bleeding a lot." My head starts to swim. Someone places an arm around my shoulders. Kaoru. He says quickly,

"You continue to clean up, OK? I'll take Muki." Hikaru protests, but I don't pay attention. I follow Kaoru dimly, walking under his guidance until we get to the nurses office.

The nurse bandages my hand gently, but she directs all of her questions to Kaoru, as if I can't answer her myself. So I'm pleased when Kaoru says sharply,

"You know, Muki can tell you everything better than I can." The nurse is quiet after that. Once my hand is bandaged, Kaoru takes me back to the Host Club Room.

Once we were a good distance away from the nurses office, Kaoru grabbed my shoulders and I felt myself slam against a wall.

"What were you thinking?" Kaoru yells at me, and I'm shocked by the amount of pain in his voice.

"I…I just wanted to help clean up." I mutter, my voice little more than a whisper.

"You should have known better! We told you there was glass on the floor!" I'm angry now, too.

"This is because I'm blind, isn't it? Just because I can't see doesn't mean I'm helpless!" I yell, withering free of his grasp. Kaoru's hands let go of me, and his voice is abruptly gentle when he speaks again.

"Hey, Muki? Sorry. You scared me, though." I bite my lip and reach out tentatively for Kaoru. His hand catches mine and he pulls me into a hug.

"Sorry." I murmur into his shoulder, although I don't think he can hear me. Kaoru pulls away and tilts up me chin.

"Just don't get hurt again, OK?" I smile and whisper,

"OK." I freeze as I feel soft, warm lips press against mine, and then Kaoru is gone.

I raise my fingers to my lips and smile to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Kaoru

**Muki, Kaoru & Hikaru: YAY! KISS, KISS, KISS!**

**Novella100: Oh, shut up, will you? **

**Hikaru: Sorry, Novella. We're just so exited that you're story is finally looking interesting!**

**Kaoru: It really is reason to celebrate. **

**Muki: We thought this would never happen. **

**Novella100: Aw, thanks…HEY!  
>Muki, Kaoru and Hikaru: <em>Giggle<em>**

**Novella100: Annoying brats…**

I am such an idiot. Such a jerk. Such a jerk for running off after kissing Muki like that…

Kissing_Muki!_What was I thinking? I wasn't of course, but still...What if she's mad at me? That would be great. Just great. Like I don't feel stupid enough already…

What should I do? Maybe I should pretend it never happened? Yes, that's probably best. Not that I wish it _hadn__'__t_happened, but-

"Kaoru? What's the matter?" Hikaru asks, ruffling my hair. I dodge him, and tug uselessly at the mess of orange on my head.

"My hair. It keeps sticking up in all the wrong directions." I fuss, lying smoothly. Hikaru rolls his eyes but grins good-naturedly and stands up.

"Come here, I'll do it for you." He says, hefting my amber mess, twisting and styling it until my hair is identical to his own, except for the parting. Just one little hint so everyone can tell us apart.

_But__not__Muki.__She__'__s__like__Haruhi__is-she__knows__us__as__ourselves,__without__relying__on__appearance._I snort, and shake my head, trying to shake the thoughts of Muki. Hikaru scowls and complains,

"Hey, you're messing it all up!"  
>"Sorry."<p>

I feel inexplicably nervous when I see Muki leaning against the wall, her face turned toward the courtyard where we, the Host Club, hold our garden parties. It's one of her favorite places, I know.

_A/N: This is the same place where Kaoru and Muki spoke in Chapter 2_

But I hide that, and waltz up to her. I drop one arm around her shoulder causally, and she jumps.

"Hey, Muki, how's it going?" I ask cheerfully. Muki blushes bright red and raises one hand, before letting it drop to her side again. Her hand is wrapped in a bandage. Right.

"Thinking about yesterday?" I ask cheekily. Jerk. What happened to pretending it never happened?

"No!" Muki says loudly, but she spoke to quickly and she blinks quickly. I smile, and decide to use my new weapon a little more.

"You didn't like it?" I ask, brushing my fingers across her cheek as I watch the emotions flicker across her face in fascination. Nervousness, embarrassment, pleasure, indecision, amusement, excitement all merge together in her expression. I bite my tongue to avoid laughing and some part of me notices that everyone's gone to class now. I grin and lean in close to Muki, whispering in her ear,

"Well? Did you like my kissing you?" I can feel Muki's breath quicken, and I know that she isn't mad at me, at least.

"Did you like it? Because I did." I say coyly, and then pull back, waiting for her reaction. I pause when I see tears in her eyes-and then I realize she's laughing.

"Stop it, stop it." She laughs, breathless. I'm annoyed, briefly, that my attempts to be seductive have gone so badly awry, and then I see the humor in the situation. Perhaps seduction isn't quite my style, then.

I smile at Muki and arch and eyebrow.

"Why should I stop?"

"Because if you don't, I swear I'm going to explode laughing." Muki retorts, although her giggles have stopped.

"Oh, well, we don't want that." I say, lightly, taking Muki's face in my hands. "You can't laugh if someone's kissing you, though." I smirk, and Muki's eyes widen. I kiss her, and this time it's much longer. I pull away and peck her on the nose, before surveying her expression. She's smiling.

"What about Hikaru?" Muki asks, toying with a cherry blossom that's fallen on the ground. I loll against a tree nearby-we're in the courtyard now, only seconds away from the next bell, calling everyone to lessons again.

"What about Hikaru?" I say lazily, and Muki scowls. Chagrin washes through me, although I don't know why I should be feeling ashamed.

"Won't he feel left out? He might be lonely." I freeze as I realize what we're talking about. Hikaru. Hikaru, my brother, my twin. I haven't thought about his feelings at all.

"Of course, you know him better than I do…" Muki says, trailing off. I close my eyes and sigh. When I speak, I speak in a voice barely more than a whisper.

"Hikaru…would be hurt. He'd get jealous and…" I shake my head hopelessly. Hikaru hurt. I hate even thinking about it. Muki is quiet, and then she says,

"So…should we just pretend that this hasn't happen-"  
>"No!" I say loudly, and Muki starts slightly. "No," I repeat, calmer now. "We won't just pretend. Not that."<p>

"Than what? I'm not going to hurt Hikaru if I can help it, Kaoru." Muki's voice is fierce, and I can't help smiling a little.  
>"Look…I'll talk to him, OK? Leave it to me."<p>

A piercing bell cuts the air. Seconds later, I spin around as a voice calls behind me,

"Hey, Kaoru, Muki!" Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Hikaru calls as her runs up to us, grinning. I laugh and wave, even though I feel horrible inside.

"Sorry, Hikaru." Hikaru smiles at me, then frowns.

"Kaoru, you're hair is ruined again. Hold still while I fix it."

"Sorry." I say, apologizing for so much more than my hair. Hikaru huffs at me and rolls his eyes.

"Idiot. It's not your fault." I smile weakly, watching Muki rise and walk away. Her black braid sways slightly as she walks, and I realize, in a rush, that I've found someone who's just as important as Hikaru. Someone else who I'll make sacrifices for, be selfish for. I look at Hikau as he molds my hair and I'm suddenly sure that I'm going to be causing everyone I love pain soon. Because I'm selfish.

Sorry doesn't seem to cut it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hikaru

**Novella100: …ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep…**

**Hikaru: They did? I have to see this!**

**Novella100: …I wish I broke mirrors instead of promises….**

**Kaoru: Oh, no, breaking a mirror is bad luck. It's better to break promises. **

**Novella100: …reality is a lovely place, but I wouldn't want to live there…**

**Hikaru: Sometimes I'm not sure if you even know what reality IS. **

**Kaoru: What's wrong with you, Novella? I know you're weird but…**

**Hikaru: This is beyond weird. **

**Novella100: _Pulling__out__headphones_ Oh, hey guys! I was listening to Owl City!**

**Hikaru: You know, I really wish you'd stop singing aloud…**

Kaoru has been acting weird all week. And I don't mean the normal weird…the last time he'd been this awkward was when we both had a crush on Haruhi. I'm worried about him, because my little brother can be an idiot sometimes. And he has the nerve to call _me_stupid.

To top it all off, the graffiti and mess that was in the host Clubroom last week hadn't been a one-off. In fact, somebody seemed intent on ruining the Host club. Honey and Mori had volunteered to stand guard one night, but the saboteur had somehow managed to lock them up in the cage trap the Milord had installed. This person, whoever he was, was scary.

"You do know that is disgusting, _amigos.__" _Rosa sneers, watching Kaoru and I pull another brotherly love act. I frown at her, and Rosa smiles.

"It's brotherly love…"  
>Rosa snorts. "Brotherly love. I have five brothers, <em>amigo<em>, and none act the way you do. Can you imagine pathetic little Pedro pretending to be in love?" I wonder what the rest of her brothers are like, if she describes Pedro as 'pathetic'.

"Really. You two may be good actors, but-"

"Who said we were acting?" Kaoru says fiercely. Rosa rolls her eyes.

"_Por__favor!_You may have these idiots fooled," Rosa gestures to the other girls sitting at the table, "But you don't. Fool. Me."

I lean away from Kaoru and survey the sassy Spaniard with distaste. "Everyone knows girls are easy." I say, not caring what anyone else thinks of this comment. Rosa blinks at me, and then throws back her head and laughs loudly.

"Easy! Oh, you wait, Hikaru…I'll show you what I can _really_do, _amigo._ We'll see if you think I'm easy then, eh?" Still chuckling, Rosa stands up and walks out of the room. I stare after her, wondering what she meant. Something about Rosa made me feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, Hikaru, coming?" Kaoru asks me, as the classroom empties. "Muki's waiting."

"Muki? You're spending a lot of time with Muki. Am I being replaced, Kaoru?" I tease, but Kaoru turns white and looks at his feet, muttering,

"Don't be stupid."

I laugh and pull the pins that part my hair out, letting orange hair fall across my forehead. "Go on. I think I left our game console in the Clubroom, anyway. I'll meet you outside, alright?"

"Fine." I smile at my twin and walk up to the Clubroom, flicking on the lights. I crouch down and feel around under the tables for the game console. My hand clasps around a small plastic object and I stand up, clutching the console in my hand. I turn around, and almost run into the head handing from the ceiling, level with mine.

The head hanging from the ceiling.

Rosa grins at me. "_Hola.__" _I yelp and leap back.  
>"Rosa? What are you doing here?" Rosa ignores me and climbs down from her perch on the chandelier. Then I see the aerosol can in her hand, and everything comes together.<p>

"You're the saboteur, aren't you?" I guess. Rosa cocks and eyebrow and sprays something onto the carpet-_DUH._I frown and redden. Rosa smirks, and sways forward, sliding her hips form side to side. She tilts her head to one side and says coyly,

"Are you going to tell on me know, Hikaru?" I swallow, and Rosa smiles sweetly.

"It's nothing personal, _amigo._Just a job, you know."

"A job?"

"_Amigo,_I'm a mercenary. It's my…role, you could say." Good God, she sounded like Kyoya. Rosa's voice became threatening. "And, well…you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious twin, do you? Little brother Kaoru." I gasp.

"You wouldn't." I stutter, but Rosa merely smiles. I remember what she was like when we were in the old run down estate, and I shudder. Rosa's deadly, ruthless.

"I won't breathe a word." I promise, and I see Rosa relax. The scary, deadly Rosa is gone, replaced by the girl who teases the teacher's about school uniform. Mind, that Rosa isn't much nicer.

"You like games, don't you, Hikaru?" Rosa asks, waving at the game console in my hands. Rosa grins and there's a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Let's play a game. If you can catch me…"  
>"What?"<br>"You win." Rosa winks, and is off running. I hesitate slightly, then start running after her. The little Spaniard is quick, but Kaoru and I go running regularly and I can keep up a steady pace. Rosa is lithe, slipping around pillars and making sharp swerves. I hear a ringing, piercing laugh, and I wonder where the sound is coming from, before I realize its Rosa. This isn't a mocking, teasing laugh…she's really happy, being chased for the pleasure of it. Somehow, we've changed from threatening to playing. I start to laugh as she calls,

"Hurry up, Hikaru! Don't you want to win my game?" I slow down, and Rosa looks over her shoulder and scowls. She prances over to me and scrutinizes my face.

"What is it?" She demands. " You're not thinking of grassing on me, are you?"  
>"No, no. It's just…how do you know I'm Hikaru?" This has just occurred to me, but I remember un-parting my hair, so Rosa shouldn't be able to tell which twin I am. Rosa blinks, then shrugs.<br>"I live with criminals and gangsters, _amigo._You're _exactly_like a criminal…Kaoru isn't."  
>"So, I'm the evil one?" I say, disgruntled. Rosa chuckle.<p>

"You're the _fun_one, Hikaru." I smile at her, and Rosa smiles back, before gesturing to the window.  
>"You're twin and girlfriend are waiting, <em>amigo.<em> Don't tattle, you hear?" I look out of the window and see Kaoru looking up at the building, frowning, and saying something to Muki, whose head is sticking out of the car.

"Oh, Muki isn't-" I start to say, but I stop when I realize Rosa is gone.

It's not until I reach the car and Kaoru asks me where the game console is, that I realize the console is still lying on the floor of the Clubroom. I smile wryly to myself. Guess I was to busy playing Rosa's games to bother about my own.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Hikaru 

**Kaoru: _Finally,_everything's getting interesting now. **

**Hikaru: Yeah, I thought you'd never get to the good parts. Novella sucks at telling the story. **

**Novella100: Quiet! It's a great story and you know it!**

**Hikaru & Kaoru: Bad story, bad story, bad-**

**Novella100: No! Right, hang on…_gets__pen__and__paper._OK, so first Hikaru goes outside wearing OUT-OF-FASHION clothing, then Kaoru FORGETS TO STYLE HIS HAIR, and then…**

**Hikaru: No! Stop it!  
>Kaoru: This is to cruel, even for you, Novella!<strong>

**Novell100: _Evil__Laughter_**

I look up as the doors to the Club Room slam open, and Rosa enters. I feel inexplicably excited that she's here, but then I see the expression on her face. It's an expression of fury-If looks could kill. Rosa storms up to Kyoya and knocks the black notebook out of his hands. Kyoya looks up slowly, and says,

"Rosa, about your Uncle…"  
>"He did nothing wrong!" Rosa spits, her brown hair whipping around her face.<p>

"The charges were embezzlement and fraud-"  
>"He did nothing wrong!" Rosa insists. "Nothing! You had no business to arrest him like that!" I stare at the pair, and Kyoya pushes up his glasses.<p>

"Rosa, the Ootori family is very sorry for the trouble-," A brown hand flashes out and Rosa slaps Kyoya across the face, throwing his glasses to the other side of the room. Rosa leans in close and whispers something only Kyoya can hear, then leans back and shoves him away disgustedly. As she storms away, I catch her arm and she throws me off, saying thickly,  
>"Don't touch me, Hitachiin. Not now, not ever." She slams the door as she laves and I hear a scream of anger, followed by a thud.<p>

Rosa will not be coming back to the Host Club.

"Tell me, why are we throwing this party again?" Haruhi asks, looking around the decorated school hall.

"Because once the idea got into Tamaki's head, no one could talk him out of it." Kyoya sighs, looking at Milord as he flirts and talks to the guests. "And because we're hoping that this will pacify whoever is ruining the Host Club." Haruhi opens her mouth to reply, but Kaoru calls out,

"She's read-y!" He says, flourishing. We all spin around and look as Muki walks forward, pushing Kaoru's outstretched arm away. She's wearing a floaty blue dress with a shimmering grey trim and wrap. Mum's creation, naturally. I whistle, and Haruhi says,  
>"You look amazing." Muki blushes and Kaoru smiles at her, the expression on his face bordering on proud.<br>"Really?"

"Really." I reassure her, as the music started up. Kaoru turns to Muki and bowed low.

"May I have this dance?" He asks, grinning. Muki blinks and says warningly,

"I'll step on you're feet."  
>"Oh, you can't be any worse than Haruhi is." Kaoru says lightly and picks Muki up, swinging her around. I grin as I watch my twin and my friend waltz away. I can feel Haruhi looking at me curiously, and I turn to her.<p>

"What?" I ask, and Kyoya tuts behind me. "What?" I demand, but before they can answer two girls, Izumi and another I don't know, come up and ask if they can have a dance. So I'm left on my own.

"What? No one wants to dance with you? Can't say I'm surprised, _amigo._" A voice says behind me, and I spin around to see Rosa leaning on the wall. I thought Muki looked good, but Rosa is stunning in a sleeveless red dress with her brown hair hanging loose. Rosa grins at me as I stutter, waiting.

"Why are you here? I thought…after yesterday…" I trail off at the expression on Rosa's face.

"That was Ootori's fault, not yours. I've noting against you, _amigo.__" _I raise my eyebrows at this, but Rosa continues "And my boss says that I'm not doing enough as it is."

"Who's your boss?" I ask quickly as my spirits sink…she's still got it in for the Host Club, and Kyoya can't have helped. Rosa shakes her head at me and says coyly,

"Curiosity killed the cat, Hikaru. Now, how about a dance, eh?" I blink at her, and don't reply. Rosa drags me onto the floor heedlessly and spins me around in a complicated dance. I might have done better if I hadn't been looking at Rosa as he swirled, a blur of red, and sang along to the lyrics of the song.

"_Broke__my__heart_

_Down the road _

_Spend the weekend _

_Sewing the pieces back on _

_Crayons and dolls pass me by_

_Walking gets too boring_

_When you learn how to fly _

_Not the homecoming kind_

_Take the top off_

_And who knows what you might find_

_Won't confess all my sins_

_You can bet I'll try it_

_But I can't always win _

_'Cause I'm a gypsy _

_Are you coming with me?_

_I might steal your clothes _

_And wear them if they fit me _

_I never made agreements _

_Just like a gypsy _

_And I won't back down _

_'Cause life's already bit me _

_And I won't cry _

_I'm too young to die _

_If you're gonna quit me _

_'Cause I'm a gypsy _

_I can't hide what I've done _

_Scars remind me _

_Of just how far that I've come_

_To whom it may concern _

_Only run with scissors _

_When you want to get hurt _

_'Cause I'm a gypsy _

_Are you coming with me?_

_I might steal your clothes _

_And wear them if they fit me _

_I never made agreements _

_Just like a gypsy _

_And I won't back down _

_'Cause life's already bit me _

_I said hey you _

_You're no fool _

_If you say 'NO' _

_Ain't it just the way life goes? _

_People fear what they don't know _

_Come along for the ride _

_Come along for the ride!" _

Rosa grins at me and finishes with a spin. I stare at her, and she winks playfully.

"Well, that was fun, _amigo_." She says. "But I did come on business. _Hasta__luego.__" _I smile as she walks away, thinking over her words. See you later.

A few seconds later, the lights go out and several girls scream. I shake my head and turn to look for Kaoru and Muki. They're over there on the balcony, and as I walk over to them Kaoru lowers his face to hers.

In one simple move, my world collapses.


End file.
